Lonely Girl
by Traverse the Portal
Summary: "Butch is one of the only things I love, and I don't know how I would live without him." What would happen if Butch breaks it off over a misunderstanding? Sad BCXButch


AN: This fic has quite a bit of language in the beginning and gets pretty dark. Based off of the song Lonely Girl by Tonight Alive. Hope you enjoy!

Lonely Girl

Buttercup and Butch weren't exactly a match made in heaven, but Butch was one of the only things she loved, so even though they had many harsh arguments, and he said some awful things to her, she always forgave him, she said some pretty nasty thing back at him too. They always made it through many arguments, but their last one was the straw that broke the camel's back. Buttercup sat at the Diner dressed nicely, actually in a casual green dress, by herself. He should've been here half an hour ago… Buttercup began to lose hope that he would show up. He never even texted… With that thought, she got up and walked out, feeling a little betrayed, this wasn't the first time this had happened. "Hey, what's a fine chick like you doing walking around alone at this time?" Buttercup spun around on her heels to come face to face with Ace from the Gangreen Gang. She narrowed her eyes dangerously, "Leave me alone Ace, it's never gonna happen, so fuck off, I have a boyfriend." "Well I don't see him nowhere…" Buttercup gritted her teeth trying not to slump the menace in front of her, "He's doing something else right now." "Is he now? Well I guess that means you can too." Before she could process what he was doing, he pushed her against the wall and kissed her, pinning her arms on the wall above her.

Butch was rushing to the Diner. He had gotten held up at his job and his phone was dead, but when he finally got there, he wasn't happy at all with what he saw. He was hurt and he was pissed, he punched Ace, knocking him out. Buttercup looked at him with relief, but his anger blinded him enough to where he didn't see that, he only saw that she was kissing Ace. She opened her mouth to say something, but was met with a hard slap to the face. She looked shocked which only fueled Butch's rage. "You fucking bitch! How could you just cheat on me with that greasebag Ace?!" Buttercup started to tear up, which was rare, but she couldn't live without Butch, it was one of the things she learned within the four years they had been dating. "Butch you don't understand-" "I understand that you were in a compromising position with ACE for much longer than necessary! I know you're stronger than him, don't even try to say he forced it on you!" "But-" "I don't want to hear any fucking excuses Buttercup! I'm so fucking done with this shit! I'm so fucking done with you!" Buttercup was openly crying and to anyone nearby, it was a scary sight. Buttercup Utonium NEVER cried. "Butch, please, no, it's not what it-" "IT WAS EXACTLY WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE BITCH!" Buttercup knew she had to say something to get his attention. "IF YOU HADN'T LEFT ME HERE ALONE FOR AN HOUR YOU WOULD'VE SEEN THAT I DIDN'T FUCKING KISS HIM!" "SO NOW YOU NOT ONLY CHEAT ON ME, BUT YOU TRY TO BLAME ME AS WELL?! I'M SO FUCKING DONE WITH YOU BUTTERCUP, WE'RE OVER!" Buttercup felt her whole world crash down around her. She started crying, she didn't even realize when she stopped standing. "Butch it wasn't like that…." but he was already walking away. Buttercup felt her phone vibrate several times, and her mood only got worse as she looked at the messages. Butch told all of her friends his side of the story, and they didn't even consider her side! Even her sisters yelled at her when she got home. "I can't believe I'm related to you!" That was Blossom. "How could you do that to Butch, Buttercup?! You're the worst!" That was Bubbles. The next day at school was worse.

Buttercup's POV

Everyone gave me dirty looks, the words "WHORE" and "BITCH" carved into my locker. The only thing worse than that was the show Butch put on at lunch. His brothers Brick and Boomer on the instruments and Butch singing. Boomer played the drums and Brick played the guitar.

Lonely girl, you lost the only thing you loved

He knew how much I loved him, and I knew he was singing this to me.

Nothing that you have is ever good enough

That was a lie, but I could tell he meant I was cheating on him. I wish he would just listen to me...

And I won't be the one to keep you safe

And I won't be the one who stays the same

You got a lot of nerve and

Looks like the tables turning

And now you're wishing me well like you miss me

You got a dirty tongue and

Looks like the damage done is forever

And it's a long time to miss me

Whoa oh

And it's a long time to miss me

Whoa oh

I was crying hard at this point, harder than I ever had in my life. I knew at this point I would never have him back, he was completely done with me.

Lonely girl, it looks like you are out of luck

Tell me how it feels to watch your friends give up

It was true, I didn't have friends anymore, they were all on Butch's side, even my sisters.

I was on your side

I stood by you

So go ahead and cry it's just like you

Everything about this was wrong! He never listened to me, never gave me a chance to explain! He knows he is the only thing that can make me cry.

You got a lot of nerve and

Looks like the tables turning

And now you're wishing me well like you miss me

You got a dirty tongue and

Looks like the damage done is forever

And it's a long time to miss me

Whoa oh

And it's a long time to miss me

Whoa oh

I couldn't live that long without him, I'd grown dependent on him over the last four years.

And I don't feel sorry for you

Sorry for you

'Cause now the tables turning

And now the bridge is burning

It's coming crashing down

Crashing down

Over you [x4]

He really did hate me. Even with him doing this to me, I couldn't find it in myself in me to hate him.

You got a lot of nerve and

Looks like the tables turning

And now you're wishing me well like you miss me

You got a dirty tongue and

Looks like the damage done is forever

And it's a long time to miss me

Whoa oh

And it's a long time to miss me

Whoa oh no

I was sobbing, staying through the whole performance because I knew it would be the most attention I'd get from Butch for the rest of my life. From the reactions of the other students, I could tell they hated me, nobody considered my side ever, not even my sisters.

I couldn't handle it anymore and ran home, never stopping for air, I couldn't breathe anyways. I burst into the house, I knew nobody was home, the professor decided to teach at Townsville High, so he wouldn't know that I left. I ran down to the lab and found a large bottle of antidote X and the sharpest knife I could find. I chugged the whole bottle of antidote X and started to write a note to whoever found it.

I don't know who will find this, but I lost everything I loved. My family hates me, my friends left me, and my boyfriend ex-boyfriend hates me for something I never did. There are cameras outside the Diner, ask for the tapes, I never cheated on Butch. But he was right, if I lived my whole life, it would be a long time to miss him. I can't live a life where nobody loves me. I'm just a lonely girl now, I don't expect anyone to care or be upset in the least. Um… goodbye I guess, Buttercup

P.S. To whoever found this, go in my desk and find the dark green box addressed to Butch and give it to him. It was for our five year anniversary, but I won't have to worry about that anymore. He might not even want it, but I just wanted to let him know that I still love him.

I left the note on the kitchen table and brought the knife up to the bathroom. I started to cry, I really was going to do this, wasn't I? I didn't have anything to live for anymore after all. With that final thought, I plunged the knife through my chest. I felt a sharp pain, but realized that it didn't hurt half as much as the pain of losing everyone I loved. I laid on the ground, waiting to die. I always thought I would see black, but my vision slowly faded into white, almost like a light was filling the room, and suddenly, I didn't feel anything.

Butch's POV

I finished my song and got all the praise in the world from the students in the cafeteria while she got all the hate in the world. I couldn't help but feel guilty though when I looked over to see her sobbing, I knew I was the only one who could make her do that. I felt a stabbing feeling in my stomach when she ran out of the cafeteria, not even bothering to hide the fact that she was crying. On the way to my next class, I passed her locker and only felt more guilty when I saw what students wrote on her locker. I thought on it for a while, but reminded myself that she deserved it. I didn't feel sorry for her. On my way to my sixth period class, I overheard her sisters' conversation. "Blossom, I'm going to go check on her and apologize, she needs us now more than ever!" Bubbles was probably the only one in this school who didn't hate her, even Blossom didn't really care. "Go ahead, you can take the car, but I don't really care enough to leave school, she deserved this Bubbles, she cheated on Butch with Ace of all people!" "How could you say that Blossom? She would be there for you if you were in this situation! She's our sister!" With that, the blonde puff flew out of school and made her way back to their house. Blossom looked guilty, maybe Blossom didn't really hate her either.

Bubbles' POV

It wasn't long before I got home, we only lived 5 minutes from our school. I parked the car and walked to the front door, but felt uneasy when I walked in. It was eerily silent. She was in the middle of a breakdown, it shouldn't be this quiet, and her shoes were still in the middle of the floor, which meant she was still here. "Buttercup?" No answer. I called her a few times, louder each time. I looked around the first floor and stopped at a note in her handwriting on the kitchen table. I panicked upon seeing the note, but tried to not assume the worst. I picked it up and read it and almost fainted. I dropped the note and ran up to her room, she wasn't there, but I didn't miss the empty bottle of antidote X on her floor, some of it spilled on her floor. I started to panic even more and slowly walked to the bathroom, afraid of what I would find. I prepared for the worst, but nothing could prepare me for what I found on the bathroom floor. My sister was on the ground, dead, with a knife sticking through her chest, her blood covering the entire bathroom floor. I couldn't even find my voice to scream, but the tears found their way down my face. She was gone. I called Blossom, I knew she was in class, but this was more important. I was surprised that she actually picked up. "Bubbles? What is it? What happened?" I could barely find my voice. "B-bu-b-b" that was all I could get out before I started sobbing uncontrollably like Buttercup had earlier that day. "Bubbles? Bubbles! You gotta calm down and tell me what's going on? Did you find Buttercup?" I started crying harder, I couldn't stop, I was part of this. "Bubbles? Bubbles! You're scaring me! Say something!" I finally was able to get something out. "SHE'S DEAD!"

Blossom's POV

When Bubbles finally spoke, it was loud enough for the whole class to hear. I couldn't believe what she said, that couldn't be right. I dropped my phone and just sat there. I heard my phone buzz and saw a the two pictures that Bubblessent me. The first was a note in Buttercup's writing and the second was a picture that I couldn't look at, Buttercup's bathroom floor covered in blood with her lying dead in the middle. I dropped my phone once again and started sobbing, I couldn't live with the last thing I said to her! The class around me saw the picture, including the teacher, and everyone started crying after one of Buttercup's old friends shakily read the note. The teacher called the principal and explained the situation. Not even five minutes later, the whole school was called into the auditorium.

Butch's POV

I didn't know we had an assembly, but I'm fine with it if it gets me out of class. I saw a whole class crying while going into the auditorium, Blossom was the worst of them, not even being able to walk on her own. I wonder what was going on. Whatever it was, it must've been serious. Once everyone got into the auditorium, the principal began to speak. "Most of you are probably wondering why you were called here so suddenly." His voice was shaking and it was obvious that he was on the verge of tears. "I was notified less than ten minutes ago that-that…" he broke off and began to cry, but composed himself enough to finish his announcement, but I wish he never did. "Buttercup Utonium was found dead on her bathroom floor." There were many screams, cries, wails, shouts of denial, but none of it mattered to me, I shut out everything around me until her sister, Bubbles ran in, covered in blood with a dark green box and a note. She was obviously still crying, but I could see her searching for someone. Her eyes locked with mine and she made her way over to me. "Butch-" "tell me it isn't true." I whispered, I was scared to speak any louder. "She's dead, Butch. She left this note, it said she wanted you to have this, and I think she wanted you to read this too." I wanted to cry, but I didn't know how to react. I read the note first. I grabbed the box and gave her back the note and ran to the Diner. I burst into the Diner, where we had a lot of our dates, where we broke up. "PLEASE I NEED TO SEE THE TAPES FROM 8 LAST NIGHT!" I must've looked a mess because they pulled the tapes without a question. I watched Buttercup leave the Diner looking hurt, I felt my stomach drop. I watched Ace come up behind her and her looking mad, trying to tell him to go away, then turning around to walk away. I watched him slam her against the wall and kiss her all in one motion, then about 2 seconds later, me punching Ace and slapping Buttercup. I felt my heart drop, she never cheated on me. I closed the video, not wanting to relive our fight. I started crying, I killed her. I ran to her house to see the professor's car speed into the driveway, he jumped out of the car to run to the ambulances surrounding their house. "Where is she!? Where's my baby girl?" His voice sounded scared and broken. I felt a stab to my chest as I saw the door open and the paramedics come out with the body of the only girl I loved. A knife sticking out of her chest, her beautiful face stained with tears and her own blood, her vibrant green eyes forever closed to the world. My legs couldn't function, the severity of the situation hit me when I heard the Professor scream. "Buttercup? BUTTERCUP? WHAT HAPPENED? SHE WAS PERFECTLY HAPPY THE LAST TIME I SAW HER! WHAT HAPPENED DAMNIT?!" He started to break down, he looked around and saw me on my knees. He ran over to me. "Please, do you know what happened to my baby girl? She said she told you everything…" I didn't have the heart to tell him it was my fault, I wouldn't be able to handle his reaction, I was a coward. I just shook my head and the only thing I could say was " I loved her… I loved her so much."

I went home, my brothers were there, they looked guilty, they must've felt somewhat responsible. I ran to my room and opened the box, her present to me for our fifth anniversary. I opened the box, in it was a note, a black box and a book. I picked up the note first.

Dear Butch,

I love you more than anything, and I don't think I could live without you. Happy five years!

Love you forever, Buttercup

I started crying harder than I thought possible. Why couldn't I have listened to her side of the story? Why couldn't I have given her a chance to explain? I opened the box to see the watch I had been eyeing on all of our shopping trips. It was a green Rolex watch encrusted with emeralds and the rest was black titanium. This was so expensive! She must've blown all her savings on this! If it was possible, I started crying harder. After about an hour, I had calmed town enough to open the book that was in the box. The first picture made my heart feel like it got stabbed. It was us on our first date, and all the other pictures were from every other date we ever had. The date was there and everything. She remembered every date. I broke down and cried into her stuffed alligator that she left over at my house. It still smelled like her.

The next day

All of Townsville attended her funeral. All of Townsville cried. Most of Townsville left after she was fully buried. Butch stayed. "I'm so sorry Buttercup… I will always love you. I don't know if you can hear me, but I love you still and I'll love you forever. Every year on our anniversary, I brought a present to her grave and left it for her. One day, I brought antidote X and a knife, I couldn't be apart from her any longer.

AN: Yeah, so this is pretty dark. I've been listening to music trying to find inspiration for the last chapter of A Crossed Line, but I just keep coming up with ideas for depressing one chapter fics. So, yeah! Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
